Granger Things Have Happened Dramione
by Liziathan
Summary: This is a house swap AU, with Hermione in Slytherin with a pureblood family and Draco in Gryffindor with a muggle family. Also, this is my first book here, so please be nice.
1. 1 Hermione

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6e5b1a0b090d84887161d1198ef1ff5"Hermione fidgeted around at her desk. She had been trying to study and prepare for her first year at Hogwarts, but was distracted by the fact that her letter had not come yet. There was all the pressure of the large amount of old textbooks she found in her attic, which she just had to read to make sure she was top of the class before school even started. But also, her parents, and all her other family members were in Slytherin. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d01d7decf04e486e98658dd50f880f2e"Hermione didn't care much about which house she was placed into, but her parents did. She figured she could ask the sorting hat for a spot at the Slytherin table, but wasn't sure how the hat even worked. She got up and cracked her window open, the hot August heat making her sweat. She smoothed her hair back into a ponytail, knowing it wouldn't do much but it felt good for a moment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea4f410a35baef8af9bdd6978909f8e6""Hermione, come down for a second and set the table for dinner!" Her mom called from downstairs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edc768b3d65d2c4efd8fbf6c723cdd2f"Hermione groaned and went downstairs and began arranging the table. She tried to restrain herself from asking if her letter came. So far, that question only led to disappointment and she was frustrated enough as it was. Her dad came out of the kitchen holding plates of steak and potatoes. Hermione ate her food quickly and quietly, hoping to hurry back up to her room and study some more./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a5abac8cfc5ed2e1644fe730b1792b8d""Oh, your letter came. We're thinking of going to Diagon tomorrow, so don't plan anything," Hermione's mom said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c84b5e7d17c45ae2ced0373f23edcec2"Hermione squealed, then nodded, already running up to her room. She dreamt of the next days events as she tried unsuccessfully to continue studying. Eventually she closed the book and tried to make the books on her bookshelf float, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c71a1d54d92b5130dfe7071f9efb3fb"She eventually fell asleep in a second desperate attempt to study, waking up the next morning in a pool of her drool. She sighed and began wiping up the spit from her herbology book. Within hours she would have real books, real robes even a real wand. Just the thought made her giddy. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02b86d46256a33fe266dec078f453ded"Finally her mom pulled out a sack of Floo Powder and Hermione was in too much of a rush to get to Diagon. She didn't notice that her parents weren't with her until she had rushed into Flourish and Blotts and realized she was alone among the stacks of books. She didn't mind, her parents had given her money, and she figured they were off in Knockturn trading with the shady shopkeepers over there. She preferred to be left out of that completely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96f1bea1ef7c8ad2f77bf88dfaced531"Her parents had been on the wrong side of the war, but Hermione was sure they had changed. They just liked weird old antiques from Knockturn, which you couldn't get in Diagon. She began picking out her books for her classes when she bumped into a redheaded boy that looked around her age./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="552272fe418837f158ec95957501469b""Oh, sorry I didn't see you there," She apologized./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40c6692e10183105c082ea2e93596548""It's not a problem, I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, are you a first or second year?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cf493671a2e3c8a1d42a6cb7293de0b""First, I'm Hermione by the way. Hermione Granger, it's a pleasure to meet you." /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e8c18d284f65dbfab64451f0182e5d6""HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER YOU GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT!" her mother screamed from the doorway of the bookstore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3611d73e582d7e0c829d25ba9fdb92d""I gotta go, nice meeting you though I hope I see you around." Hermione said then ran off towards her mom./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="641e753ac106d398a639193a71840e0c""See ya," Ron said, but Hermione couldn't hear him by then. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca5622f9ea7dabd0d084d76c7d5263e1"Hermione ran over to her mom, hair bouncing behind her. Her mom had a cross expression that made Hermione want to melt into a puddle on the floor. She looked up at her mom's eyes and found anger and disappointment mingling in her expression./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0f16b185c0c275fcd0d9ae447b943167""Don't associate yourself with the Weasleys. They have the blood to be like us, but not the brains to stay away from muggles. They give pureblood a bad name." She said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25b766b82f4cd23a0e412707baa65267""I actually quite like muggles. They're funny with their beeping devices and flashlights and such. I think it's cute." Hermione protested./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86066ac26147676d9eef50e9f9b77136""Get those ideas out of your head. Now go get the rest of your books and supplies and don't talk to that boy. I still have some business with your father down in Knockturn so you'll have to get home by yourself," Her mom said, thrusting a small pouch of Floo Powder at Hermione./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd3b6256a0f8dc36ea486d3393672034"As soon as she was out of sight, Hermione ran back up to Ron who was talking with a white-blond boy with pale skin. She was about to ask about this new boy when a silence fell over the store. Hermione turned to see a boy, who looked her age walk in. Nothing was particularly intriguing about his. He had messy black hair, and not the kind that looked like he'd done it on purpose, the messy hair that looked like he left the house with less than a second to spare. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41f97d3de3b73cfd014900017359234d"He had thin framed circular glasses, and a thin scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. She drew in a sharp breath, this was Harry Potter the kid who as a toddler took down He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. She felt a tap on her shoulder. The blond boy had a puzzled expression on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4942836af29f437b4cf762bf064fcd93""Who's he?" He asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5b5f39c3641c7270819922e7c66900c""Are you daft? He's Harry Potter!" Hermione whispered sharply./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a86e0ae0084d49fdc51a332ad540f82f""I'm not daft, I'm just new to this whole wizard buisiness." Draco whispered back in defense. " What's so special about him anyways?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="14e649982094491a98bb1d234846a96a""Oh not much, he just defeated the DARK LORD as a toddler. You know what, I better stop talking right now. My mom would be mad enough I'm still even here. I should get going before she comes and yells at me again. See you two in school." Hermione said, waved and skipped off to Madam Malkin's. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5521d4a580fffe383c15c9df3f7481c"Authors Note: Alright so I posted this just to get something up on my page. I think I'm going to update this on Sundays. If you were too lazy to read the summary because you're like me and just want to Dramione, this is a house swap AU, starting from Year One. So if people start giving me shit on how Hermione is a muggleborn believe me, I know and I will crush you with my awesome HP Trivia skills so don't even start that argument. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="740111a4d29f7da0160a6154db7dcecb"-Liziathan/p


	2. 2 Draco

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1314f059f31014dc994c72727c648a5"Draco had been confused enough walking around in the bookstore. He had figured it would be the most familiar looking place, but there were no books he recognized, and he had no clue where to begin looking for his school books. Luckily he'd been able to find Ron, who helped him find all his books. A strange girl ran up to Ron and Draco, her bushy brown hair bouncing joyfully behind her even though it looked like she was a little upset. Then the store became eerily silent. A boy, about Draco's age walked in, thin circular glasses, a scrawny frame, and a thin scar on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f9bbb6fe4d18e7fe56d3d8c3cef4301""Who's he?" I asked Ron, but Ron was too stunned to answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7590957cc371f7dd7ad9d5198cad3b84"Draco proceeded to ask the girl, who insulted his pride. It wasn't his fault he just found out about wizards. Now he was supposed to know their celebrities? He felt overwhelmed enough as it was. She skipped off, saying something about how much trouble she'd be getting in for talking to us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21acd65920ad83c9233f268b13f1f0e9""Who is she?" Draco asked Ron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ba17bb7e3ab413ef47f162d35081ed80""She's Hermione Granger, the Grangers are rich purebloods, most of 'em are prejudicious scumbags, but she seems alright actually," Ron explained./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82eb8fc6d8822f35009fef43c2d33c96"Draco and Ron chatted while getting books. Draco was mostly just relieved to not be alone in Hogwarts. He wanted most people to like him, to be the guy everyone wanted to be. Ron seemed to know his way around, and Draco was definitely interested in that Harry Potter boy. Draco and Ron had finally finished book shopping and went into Ollivander's, the only place to get a wand according to Ron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0324c816196896eb511ca1e733cb301f"Ron pushed open the shop door and an animated elderly man with gray hair sticking out in all directions stood giving Hermione her wand, which she looked delighted to get. She flashed them a quick smile as she left, Draco hoped they could be friends, she had a wealthy family so maybe she had a lot of friends who could show him around too. Draco walked up to the counter and placed a handful of galleons on the table./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5901c2127a85be0ed8e76f3defc0b374""One wand please," Draco said. "Any one will do."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb58a19810c6e8ee3bab06841ea970a8""You don't choose your wand, the wand chooses you," Ollivander said vaguely./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0db68ec2ea4f83d28c47aa15763f8892"Draco looked puzzled so Ollivander decided to show him. He handed Draco a thin wand, that was very short. Draco didn't very much like it, but "gave it a wave" at Ollivander's instruction. Wands that were on boxes on the shelf fell off the wall and onto the floor. Draco swore and bent down to help Ollivander pick up his wands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0d7be98d4389f9de4f3dc731f8ac2c2"Ollivander chose a wand out of the mess. It was long and slender, smooth with a black hilt. Draco liked the way it felt in his hand. He waved it, assuming that was the right thing to do and the wand lit up. Draco dropped it in surprise. He was only able to pick it up after Ron promised it wouldn't blow up if he touched it again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5d68bc636b5dae41654a2a950df11e9"Ron didn't buy a wand, he said he had a hand-me-down wand from one of his older brothers. Draco offered to buy him one, he had enough galleons to spare, but Ron refused. They finished their shopping without incident and parted ways./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9465591964a3b7c1e156a4c5a5ffb5f"Soon Draco was at King's Cross. He looked down at his ticket, confused. It clearly said platform nine and three quarters, but he soon found there was no such thing. A boy tapped Draco on the shoulder. Draco turned to find it was Harry, the one who killed some one or something as a baby. Looking at him up close, Draco wasn't all that impressed, the kid was scrawny and had messy hair./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="553818a67b651f6f9499cd6045e72b48""Hi, I couldn't help but notice that ticket in your hand. I've got one for nine and three quarters and I was just wondering where it was?" Harry asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d38b682ccac1a30d1b523eea9a2f0e39""I've no idea. But we could look for it together if you want," Draco said and then spotted Ron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a071af4704641b8e940b6e5c0fcb1a2""Draco! Over here, bring him too." Ron said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a521afdfdaf604f338ab4554302897d"Ron instructed the two on how to get through the barrier. Harry went right through once Ron finished explaining, but Draco hesitated. Even after seeing Harry disappear through the wall, he could bring himself to do it. Suddenly he was shoved through, stumbling in and falling on his face in the end. He looked up to find Hermione stroll in./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb0eb98723fd5ed05141fbd5f8fb5310""What was that for?" Draco asked, brushing himself off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e8a6058fe4cb4bc60caf4b5d1a3707cf""Your welcome, you were holding up the line," Hermione said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6bd474289b0e55a7fbbf042e4e4d0f4"Draco noticed that her parents weren't in sight. Draco's were too scared to come into the building, but Hermione's should be here like all of the other wizard parents waving their kids off. Draco decided not to ask, it was probably not a good topic./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d4bb50ebbc844cf4a15a8545b39e7ad"Hermione grabbed his arm and dashed towards the train. Draco decided he had no choice but to sit with her now. Ron soon came into the car, along with Harry. The two looked frazzled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62c964d6299f0230824e984c70b8d771""You don't just do that you know, start grabbing people. I was looking for Draco, I was worried then I see you pulling him around like he's some sort of pet," Ron said angrily./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99013bdca976a2404f28a00827b7a806""He's a muggleborn, he must be scared, and I thought I'd help him out," Hermione said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="661f845c11e99cb5f76520612fa264ee""By shoving him through the barrier pulling him on the train?" Ron asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf38611a6953a7463be1dc20fb55af13""Better than you could do, he would've never gone through the wall on his own," Hermione said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f73627396e8ebecfdfbe81998746d6b""Guys, stop it already," Harry said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a87411fa4734cce15371428fc02da77b"To Draco's surprise the two stopped bickering. Draco was fine with that, they were starting to give him a headache. Soon a cart came, offering treats to the four of us. Harry bought the whole thing, which surprised Draco, but he didn't question it, he got free food and that was enough for him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a867d973f7ab5ca9383aa69fbdfdb84"Finally, after what seemed like forever, a massive castle loomed in the distance, lit by the dim orange glow of candle light./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ad1f3bca3ab89447e95d9d7785cd9cf"A/N: So I did it, and I'm proud of that because I had finals this week and I didn't think I'd get it done. Thank god for no swim yesterday or else I wouldn't have made it. Well I probably would, I'm actually writing this on Thursday, so I don't know what to do with my life now. :/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="740111a4d29f7da0160a6154db7dcecb"-Liziathan/p 


	3. 3 Hermione

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84590f38d852c426a916cf7dde120ab4"Hermione followed Draco's stare out the window. She saw the Hogwarts Castle standing tall in the distance. It was much more impressive in person than in the photographs her parents gave her. Draco must have thought so too based on his dumbfounded gaze. Hermione found his amazement humorous, he looked adorable with his mouth hanging open, such an innocent little muggleborn. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0decac169eb4fa2908a58f0f98529ebf"The boys had managed to put off getting changed until that moment, so Ron and Harry stood up. They were gathering their robes and were almost out the compartment door before they realized Draco wasn't behind them. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d348c2c13dee07086057f26314142ad""Hey, Draco, come on," Harry urged./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="beff0758193834bea4a53da2f6bdadf3"Draco didn't respond. Hermione nudged him, he flinched then blushed and started gathering his robes while his face was beet red. Hermione giggled, he was so awkward. He was going to get torn apart at Hogwarts. The boys soon returned, their robes were huge on them they looked like toddlers walking around in their parent's clothes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="067a365c6e5a0cca4e0c6e5b9bc5af7c"They were greeted by a big fuzzy giant named Hagrid, who Harry seemed to already know. He seemed nice enough. The four kids wound up on a boat together an chatted excitedly the whole ride. Soon Professor McGonagall was holding them in the waiting room outside the Great Hall. This was it, Hermione would be sorted. She was hoping she'd just get Slytherin to make her life easier with her parents. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f0cc62524988841ea25713958da7465"McGonagall had them lined up in alphabetical order, so Hermione was far from her friends. She found herself bored since she had no one to talk to, she tried talking to the boy in front of her but he mostly ignored her and the girl behind her was glaring at her the whole time so she didn't even bother. Eventually the doors opened and it was all Hermione could do not to sprint in there as fast as she could possibly go./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef3410217ee498abbba158e6880cc940"There were candles floating above her head, giving the place a surprisingly bright atmosphere. Hundreds of kids sat at the house tables, looking at them trying to guess who would go into what house. Hermione was able to spot some people she sort of recognized at the Slytherin table, they were constantly at her house, but Hermione preferred to stay in her room so she couldn't even remember their names./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdd737c2462e3f76c40af6e680d205ea"Kids got sorted pretty fast, there were a handful of Hufflepuffs, a gaggle of Gryffindors, a reasonable amount of Ravenclaws, and a shit ton of Slytherins. Finally it was Hermione's turn. McGonagall lifted the hat to Hermione's head and a loud voice was in her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d73124ae9dc236917f9911287895801""You certainly have a great mind, lots of facts in here. Hmmm, a pureblood too, and cunning, you're rather good at getting what you want," The hat said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fc38c936003960025a48c47ecc609ff"Hermione silently hoped for Slytherin, it would make her life so much easier./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40adf66d8fadf4d47b3c4c1a7e23bdee""Oh so you want to be a Slytherin? Well in that case... raven -SLYTHERIN!" The hat said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2337f3bf9f0d3dc54debaad792fc342a"Hermione sighed in relief, and walked over to the Slytherin table, which was cheering loudly. Had they done that for all the kids? Hermione smiled, as she sat down, but after a while it faded. Draco was on the stool, and when the sorting hat announced she was a Gryffindor, Hermione was disappointed. She was even more disappointed when the rest of her friends were being sorted into Gryffindor too, even Ron who she thought for sure was a Hufflepuff. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb9a683e1618256a48365b8edc829bf8"Hermione was only half paying attention to the conversations at dinner, they were mostly about who was what blood status, and Hermione found it dull, she would have much rather been talking about what classes everyone was taking and which ones were about what, especially with the older kids who had been here for years. When dinner ended and their prefects showed them to their common room, Hermione ran straight up to her dorm. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2147a764120d56301564ad1c4fcfe0da"She began reading her textbooks in her bed and was three lessons ahead in transfiguration, two in herbology, six in defense against the dark arts, and four in charms when a tall thin girl with straight brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and bright green eyes came into her room. She was in the bed next to Hermione and smiled kindly at her. Hermione smiled back, this was the only real attempt at being nice anyone in her house had done and she was grateful for it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13983743726b9aecf26c20626be1f6b3""Whatcha reading?" The girl asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7eca7980da34dab089c48acb8ec6835""Transfiguration textbook," Hermione said, showing the girl the cover./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ac502833e83a3365ee1fc7ef2014848""Why would you do that if you don't have to? I'm Savannah by the way. I think I remember you, Hermione right? My parents used to drag me to your house all the time, and then you'd run up to your room and I'd have to listen to them talk all about their precious Lord Voldy," Savannah said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcb482068c81c2d08b69977ea7afe4ee"Hermione was shocked. She was glad that she chose to go up to her room all the time. It meant she didn't have to hear all that. But she was so sure her parents had changed. She tried to smile, but it felt all twisted. The girl shot her a funny look but then picked up her herbology textbook and started reading./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e684a795b4c688160a5fb5f11008ce2""Hey, uh what year are you?" Hermione asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4b89b8b465900eb0c521ea92ddb1eafa""First, you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fea0b09e1883e8a70cff91a1ed14887""First, I was just hoping to talk to some older kids about their classes and stuff, find out how it's like here. You got any idea?" Hermione asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7ea001439634fd6bd7d6bfabd9d0c31""Yeah I got some older siblings, they say most of the teachers are pretty cool, and that there's a lot of homework but the homework isn't bad since it's magical homework... Oh! and in third year you get to go to Hogsmeade and that's really fun because there aren't any teachers. I'm pretty sure that's all I got," Savannah said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc537a005b3c43c0abfbdea3eefa92c5"Savannah wound up dragging Hermione down to the common room because Hermione wasn't allowed to have only one friend, and Hermione was about to argue, but some friends in her own house would be nice. Hermione mingled with the other first years, but didn't really find anyone else she found interesting, then talked to some third years about classes and went back upstairs. She cleared her bed of books and went to sleep./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce3bb5d4ccdfb12ea01780b4cf6c82ed"A/N: YOOOOOO THATS THREE PARTS AND IVE MANAGED TO STAY ON SCHEDULE! I'm impressed with myself! Just remember that this is unedited so any grammar or spelling mistakes you find, please point them out to me! Thanks! /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="740111a4d29f7da0160a6154db7dcecb"-Liziathan/p 


End file.
